Hitherto, a chip component has been appreciated as an electronic component that is directly mounted on the surface of a circuit substrate through surface mounting technology that allows for downsizing an electronic component, increasing the mounting density, etc., in electronic equipment. A solder material is applied to the terminal part of the chip component or a connection part defined on a circuit substrate for mounting in advance, and the circuit substrate is heated in the state where the chip component is mounted on the connection part defined on the circuit substrate. Accordingly, the solder is melted and the chip component is fixed onto the circuit substrate. A known integration technology allows for incorporating a circuit element including a condenser, a resistor, an inductor, and so forth into the above-described chip component.
The constant, impedance, etc. of the above-described chip component is reliably determined for each chip component, and it is difficult to adjust the value once a choice is made.
Further, as one of methods of reducing an area where electric and electronic components are mounted on a circuit substrate, the method of incorporating a chip component included in a circuit into the substrate has been appreciated.
However, since the environment of the surroundings of components that are provided on the surface of the substrate is different from that of the surroundings of components that are provided in the substrate, the property of the chip component is changed, which poses a problem. For solving the problem, a circuit including the chip component needs to be adjusted after the chip component is incorporated into the substrate.
However, once that a chip component is selected, the constant or the like of the chip component itself is difficult to adjust. Accordingly, the circuit needs to be optimized by replacing the chip component and performing prototyping repeatedly, which gives rise to the problem of increased cost and time.
With such a background, the incorporation of components into the substrate is used mainly for a circuit which is highly tolerant of the property change.